lostpediafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Buenos y malos
Varios personajes han mencionado el tema de buenas personas y malas personas en la serie. Aún no se sabe qué significa esto, o qué cualidades son «buenas» o «malas» a sus ojos, ya que en la serie «bueno» y «malo» son utilizados como términos relativos. Ocurrencias Los siguientes personajes han sido llamados buenos y/o malos por otros personajes. Los detalles se encuentran a continuación, clasificados por episodios. Bueno Primera temporada * Hurley en la playa le dice a Sayid: «Tú eres un buen tipo», mientras este arreglaba el transceptor. * Richard Malkin explica a Claire que su naturaleza, su espíritu, su bondad, deben influir siempre en el desarrollo del niño (Aaron). ("Raised by Another") * Cuando Richard Malkin habló a Claire sobre los que iban a adoptar a Aaron, dijo: «Son buenas personas». ("Raised by Another") * Hurley habla sobre Scott Jackson, llamándole buen tipo. ("Homecoming") * Christian Shephard habla a Sawyer sobre su hijo Jack: «Es un buen hombre, un gran hombre quizá. Ahora mismo, cree que lo odio. Piensa que me siento traicionado por él. Pero lo que siento realmente es gratitud, y orgullo, por lo que me hizo una vez. Por lo que hizo por mi. Tiene el valor que yo no tengo». ("Outlaws") Segunda temporada * El hombre pobre dice a Jin, quien trabaja como portero de un hotel: «Gracias. Es usted un buen hombre». ("...And Found") * Goodwin explica que mató a Nathan porque "Nathan no era una buena persona". ("The Other 48 Days") * En una escena eliminada, Libby dice a Sayid "Paciencia, es una buena persona" en referencia a Ana Lucía. ("Collision") * Kate espeta enfadada a Jack, "Siento no ser tan perfecta como tú. Siento no ser tan buena". ("What Kate Did") * Kate dice a Sawyer, creyendo que se está confesando a Wayne, "Fue porque odiaba que fueras parte de mi -- nunca sería buena. Nunca tendría nada bueno". ("What Kate Did") * Charlie cuenta a Eko que él "era una buena persona" antes de engancharse a las drogas. ("The 23rd Psalm") * Sawyer dice a Charlie "No soy una buena persona". ("The Long Con") * Sayid dice: "Tenía 23 años cuando los americanos llegaron a mi país. Yo era un buen hombre. Era un soldado. Y cuando ellos se fueron yo era algo diferente". ("One of Them") * Claire cuenta a Danielle Rousseau que "Ella no era como los Otros, ella era buena", refiriéndose a Alexandra Rousseau, a quien conoció en la Estación Médica. ("Maternity Leave") * Ethan declara que "ellos" son "una buena familia": "Somos buena gente, Claire. Una buena familia". ("Maternity Leave") * Antes de poner la inyección a Claire, Ethan le cuenta que "Has sido una buena chica". ("Maternity Leave") * Jack habla a Kate sobre el incidente de "The Hunting Party", "Podrían haberse quedado contigo pero no lo hicieron. Y tampoco me querrían ahora". Kate responde, "Artículos defectuosos, nosotros dos". ("S.O.S.") * Mientras estrangulaba a Ana Lucía, Ben le dice, "Mataste a dos de los nuestros -- buena gente que te dejaba en paz". ("Two for the Road") * Ben revela a John Locke que es "uno de los buenos" y que había venido a por él. ("Two for the Road") * Charlotte da a Eko un 'mensaje del otro lado' (de Yemi), diciendo que : "Él dijo que usted era un buen cura... Dijo que aunque pensó que fingía, usted era un buen hombre". ("?") * Benjamin Linus dice: "Somos los buenos, Michael". ("Live Together, Die Alone - Part 2") Tercera temporada * Eddie Colburn dice a Locke (quien le está apuntando con una escopeta) "No eres un asesino. Eres un buen hombre", tras lo cual le da la espalda y se marcha. ("Further Instructions") * Amina dice a Eko cuando se conocen que cree que él es bueno, al igual que su hermano Yemi antes que él. Más tarde, no obstante, después de que Eko mate a Emeka y sus mercenarios en la iglesia, su hijo Daniel le pregunta, "¿Eres un hombre malo? Mi madre dice que eres un hombre malo". Eko replica "Eso sólo lo sabe Dios". ("The Cost of Living") * Penelope dice a Desmond que le ama porque es un buen hombre. Él, más tarde, le replica que ser un buen hombre no es suficiente. ("Flashes Before Your Eyes") * Desmond dice a Charlie que es un buen hombre. ("Flashes Before Your Eyes") * Carmen se refiere a Hurley como "un buen hijo". ("Tricia Tanaka Is Dead") * Locke dice que les ha asegurado a los Otros que Kate es "una buena persona". Pero después de que le explicaran quién era ella y lo que había hecho le indicó que "perdonar no es su fuerte". ("Left Behind") * Jack dice a Juliet en la playa que los supervivientes son "buena gente". ("One of Us") * Desmond se refiere a Jin como "buen hombre". ("Catch-22") * Sun dice, "Juliet, creo que ella es una buena persona". ("The Man Behind the Curtain") * Jack dice sarcásticamente a Ben, "Oh, casi lo olvido, vosotros sois los buenos chicos". ("Through the Looking Glass - Part 2") Cuarta temporada * Daniel Faraday le dice a Miles Straume que Jack y Kate son buenas personas. . * Bernard le dice a Jin que ellos son buenos maridos. * Ben le dice a Michael que ahora es uno de los buenos. Gran/grande *El nombre Magnus Hanso significa ‘grande, magnánimo’ en latín". *Los DeGroot: El apellido DeGroot deriva de la palabra holandesa "El Grande". Primera temporada * Rose le dice a Jack, "Tiene usted buen corazón. Un alma grande, paciente, generosa. Imagino que por eso se hizo médico". ("Walkabout") *Christian Shephard habla a Sawyer sobre su hijo Jack: "Es un buen hombre, un gran hombre quizá". ("Outlaws") *Hurley se refiere a su abuelo Tito como "el tío más grande que conozco". ("Numbers") Segunda temporada *Aaron era un gran hombre, según Eko. Se refiere al Aaron bíblico pero haciéndolo tal vez quiera decir que el bebé Aaron también será una gran persona. ("23rd Pslam") *Tariq habla de Hassan Jarrah, el padre de Sayid, "Sayid, eres un soldado leal. El hijo de un gran héroe". ("One of Them") *Ben se refiere a Él como "un gran hombre", un "hombre brillante", pero no un hombre que perdona. ("Two for the Road") *Eko dice a Locke que "Yemi era un gran hombre, un sacerdote, un hombre de Dios". ("?") Tercera temporada *Juliet dice a Jack "Ben, es un gran hombre". (porque sabe que su conversación está siendo grabada con cámaras), pero contradice esto en las tarjetas que sujeta en un vídeo secreto (en el que dice "Ignora todo lo que estoy diciendo. Ben es un mentiroso"). ("The Cost of Living") *Charles Widmore se refiere al Admirante MacCutcheon como un "gran hombre", y dice a Desmond que nunca "serás un gran hombre como él". ("Flashes Before Your Eyes") *La Sra. Hawking dice que pulsar el botón es "la única cosa grande" que Desmond hará. ("Flashes Before Your Eyes") *Achara dice que Jack es un "gran hombre, un líder". ("Stranger in a Strange Land") Malo Primera temporada * Charlie cuenta a Claire que "Ethan es el malo". ("Homecoming") Segunda temporada * Ben, fingiendo ser Henry Gale, se defiende de Sayid: «¡No puedes hacer esto! ¡No soy una mala persona!». ("Dave") Tercera temporada * En uno de los flashbacks del Sr. Eko, Daniel pregunta a Eko "¿Eres un hombre malo? Mi mamá dice que eres un hombre malo". ("The Cost of Living") * Kate dice a Cassidy que mató a su padrastro porque "era un tipo malvado". ("Left Behind") * Cassidy dice a Kate que un tipo malvado (Sawyer) se llevó los ahorros de su vida. ("Left Behind") * Ben afirma que Naomi es "una de los malos". ("Through the Looking Glass - Part 2") Cuarta temporada * Locke se refiere a la gente que llega a la isla, supuestamente para rescatarlos, como los chicos malos. Ver también *Crímenes de los personajes de la Isla *Algunos personajes de la serie también han sido llamados "especiales". Category:Temática recurrente Category:Historia